User blog:Amontgomery1432/Pennywise vs Ronald McDonald. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Season 1
Hello! Welcome to the foutrh installment of Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! Today's matchup will only make you fear clowns worse, as Stephen King's very own Pennywise the Dancing Clown goes up against the mascot of McDonalds, Ronald McDonald in order to see who the creepier clown is between a kid-friendly clown and a not-so-much clown. Now, this battle was originally slated as John Wayne vs John Wayne Gacy. However, I've decided to postpone it until it has been written to perfection. I want that one to be as good as possible. So, that'll explain why the hint in Cipher vs Pyramid Head doesn't quite match this matchup, but, hey, at least the clowning around part was correct! This battle was suggested by someone, but I can't remember who. So, shoutout to whomever it was. You know who you are. Anyways, enjoy! Cast: EpicLLOYD as Pennywise Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald Zach Sherwin as Stephen King (cameo) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! RONALD MCDONALD!! VERSUS!! PENNYWIIIIIIISE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BEGIN! Pennywise: Hello, Ronny! Wanna play? I assure you, it will be fun When I gut you alive and serve it like a meal at your restaurant! You're in over your head, clown, so I suggest you just go Before I flip the script and actually retire this Dumbo! I'd rather play one of those games than eat a bite of your food! I'm the King of screams! You're on my list! It looks like you're McScrewed! There are no Fun Times for you if you're trying to step to this! Putting an end to your Adventures and you know I'm Lovin' It! Ronald McDonald: I've served billions, sir! Consider yourself among the lot! Serving disses fresh off the grill and they're coming in hot! Bringing the grey skies to you, with no happiness for this punk! When this is done, I'm sure you'll fit right in with the Losers' Club! I bring joy to children! You should take a lesson, you brat! I'll wipe that Grimace off your ugly face when I cook up a Big Rap! Enough clowning around, man! Why don't you just take a seat? Your order's up! MC McDonald's dishing out your defeat! (Ugh!) Pennywise: You think you're helping the kids? Well, let me just tell ya: Fat chance, chump! Look at all the obese teens in America! I'll rip out your McRibs and turn you into pink slime! The Dollar Menu must have been where you went to buy your rhymes! With your tiny McNuggets, it must be hard to pack heat! I'd eat you alive, but I really don't wanna get diabetes! But the taste of human flesh is better than anything on your menu! This clown ain't joking anymore when I say that I've beaten you! Ronald McDonald: Are you finished? From the looks of it, you could use a Happy Meal ! Tim had better Scurry away, rather than try to face me! You're a pedophillic monster with absolutely no style! You wanna scare me? I guess we'll be here for a while! The Dancing Clown? It sounds like you just came from a birthday party! You aren't scary at all, so prepare to feel my McFury ! Not a burger I sell is as McCheesey as your raps! This battle is done and you've lost! Do you want fries with that? Outro Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! Poll: Who won the battle? Pennywise Ronald McDonald Check Out More of My Battles! Category:Blog posts